An owner of a media file is often concerned with managing use of a digital copy of the media file and controlling who is authorized to have and use a copy of the media file. This problem is particularly pervasive in the music industry. Unless some type of protection scheme is used, it is often easy for a quality copy of digital music to be reproduced and for unauthorized use of the work to occur. Thus, many music sharing services, which enable users to download copies of musical works or other media recordings, require a user to purchase a license to use a copy of the digital music from the owner of the musical work before the service transfers a copy of the digital music file to a user. Further, some music sharing services require a user to subscribe to a monthly plan for receiving and using digital music. If the user cancels the subscription, however, the user is unable to play previously downloaded music. Such services, however, do not authorize a user to test or try digital music for a limited time, on a case by case basis, without a fee being initially associated with the music. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.